


A Night You’ll Never Forget

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Eventual Sex, F/M, First Time, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Prom, sciam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: It is prom season at Beacon Hills, Liam wants to ask Hayden to prom, but accidentally ends up asking Scott. What will Scott say?





	1. The Accidental Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf.
> 
> ***Note: The major character death is a reference to Allison.*** A death does not happen, only reference.

**Chapter 1: The Accidental Proposal**

“You got this buddy!” Mason said patting Liam on the back. 

“Okay.” Liam said sighing and looking at Hayden, the girl he wants to ask to prom. He turns back to Mason, “maybe she already has a date? Maybe she won’t like me? Dude I’m freaking out, I’M FREAKING OUT!” 

“Dude just go up to her and ask her out! You are a nice guy and easy on the eyes.” Mason said.

Liam gave him a look, “I should just go alone. What is the point of asking her then probably being rejected?” 

Mason grabbed Liam by the shoulders, “Dude you are my best friend. Listen to me, you are a great guy and if she cannot see that then you will find someone else to ask! I am sure any girl would be lucky to have you! If you weren’t straight and like a brother, I would totally ask you.”

Liam rolled his eyes. Liam knew Mason was right about all of it, except on thing.  _ Straight.  _ Liam was not sure what his label was. He has only dated girls, but he had never done something with a guy. Part of him wanted to tell Mason, but he thought Mason might take it the wrong way, they would hook up, and their friendship would be over. He just smiled. “I got this!” He turned around, “do you want to go to prom with me?!” Liam said loudly.

Suddenly, Liam realized Hayden was not there anymore. Before him was senior Scott McCall, captain of the lacrosse team. “Uhhhh….”

Liam was not sure what to do. Scott was his captain on the field and he just accidentally asked him out. It was 2017 so it is not unusual for a guy to ask a guy out, but if Scott says yes think what a jerk Liam would be if he says he was trying to ask someone else. Liam’s mind was racing, his heart was beating so fast, he just wanted Scott to answer.

“Can I think about it? Scott said smiling.

“Uhhh yeah sure. You can call me later, maybe?” Liam said. He really did not know what to say, but that sounded like a good response.

“Sure, I’ll see you later.” Scott hugged Liam and walked away.

“Dude...that was intense.” Mason said to Liam. “You just failed at asking Hayden out, but instead you asked the hottest guy in school out. I am fucking jealous! Will you go with him? Are you bi? Gay? Why didn’t you tell me?!” Mason was loading a lot of questions on to Liam that he just was not ready for. He could not tell if Mason was serious or joking either.

“Mason, meet me at the library at 4. I just need some time to think.” Liam said and walked away.

______________________________________________________________________________

Liam was pacing.  _ What if Scott says yes?  _ He kept thinking. He thought about Scott, his rugged good looks, his caring personality, and his body. He has seen Scott in the locker room and has admittedly checked him out. How can he tell Mason though?

Mason walked into the library and Liam grabbed a table for the two of them to sit at. “So, Liam are you okay? I’m sorry if I was insensitive or a jerk. I was just in shock and kind of jealous. Scott is hot and my best friend asked him out.”

Liam said, “Mason, it’s fine. You have Corey though!”

Mason smiled at Corey’s name. “True, but can I ask...are you gay? Or was this just an accident?”

“I don’t know dude. I mean I have never tried anything with a guy. I guess you could say I am bi-curious. I was not sure why I never told you. I guess I just did not want to say something I was not sure about.” Liam said. “But you are my best friend dude, and I do not want that to change for anything. If you don’t want me to take Scott, if he even says yes, then I won’t dude.”

“Liam, it’s like you said. I’m with Corey! Yeah Scott is hot as fuck and I would totally let him in my pants, but I want you to be happy. Do you think he will say yes?”

“I am not sure dude. I never thought of him as gay, but I guess I’ll call him tonight and see what he says.”  Liam said smiling.

Mason stood up and put his hand on Liam’s shoulder. “I hope it works out buddy.” He walks away.

Liam takes out his phone, “Me too.”

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Dude, I have to know! What are you going to say to Liam? I mean...I know it’s been awhile since you went on a date…” Stiles said to Scott as they were playing Overwatch.

Scott clicked pause. “I really don’t know Stiles. I mean I am pretty sure I am bi. I kissed Danny that one time and it was nice, but I don’t know. What would Allison think?” Allison was Scott’s old girlfriend. He did not like the term “ex-girlfriend” since she died and they did not technically break up. A year before, Allison was in a car crash that killed her on impact. 

“Allison would want you to be happy man. Trust me. She loved you a lot and she would not want you to just live sad forever.” Stiles said trying to encourage Scott.

“What if I am just cursed? What if everyone I date will die?” Scott said putting his head down. 

Stiles began to laugh, “Scott, dude you make it sound like Allison died in some weird way like being stabbed by a demon or something. She was in a car accident. ACCIDENT. It sucks man, but car accidents happen all of the time. You aren’t curse. Go out with Liam on a date and talk about it. If you click then say yes to him.” He said patting Scott on the back.

“Thanks Stiles.” Scott said smiling. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow, I’d text him now, but I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS AT OVERWATCH!!!” 

 


	2. Fantastic Dates and Where to Have Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Scott have their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything Teen Wolf, Harry Potter, Fantastic Beasts, etc.

**Chapter 2: Fantastic Dates and Where to Have Them**

The Lacrosse team had just won their 6th game in a row, they ran into the locker room excited to continue their streak! After a while, things settled down and the guys are starting to leave Scott approached Liam. Liam was getting changed and Scott had just gotten out of the shower. They did not have much time alone so Scott figured this was his chance since most guys were gone or still showering.

“Hey, so about what you asked me yesterday.” Scott said.

Liam stood there, he was almost fully clothed, but Scott stood before him dripping wet only a towel wrapped around his waist. “Yeah?” He said trying not to stare at Scott’s body.

“How about we go out on a date first? Tomorrow night? I can pick you up around 7:30? Dinner and a movie afterwards?” Scott said smiling.

“That sounds great, Scott.” Liam smiled.

“Awesome, see you tomorrow.” Scott wanted to kiss Liam on the cheek, but he was practically naked and they were in the locker room so he felt it would just be awkward. Instead, he just smiled at Liam and walked away. Liam watched him walk. He watched the water drip down his back. Then Scott took the towel off and Liam turned away. He has seen Scott’s ass before, but he felt now that they were going on a date he had to be respectful.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Liam was running around his room.  _ What do you wear on a gay date? Is it called a gay date? Or is just a date? Do I dress casual? My v-neck to reveal some of my chest? Does it work that way for guys?  _ Liam was so overwhelmed. He had only been on one date before and that was when he was 13, he went to the movies with some girl. It was 8th grade so Liam didn't really count it as a date. He did not really know what to do. At all. 

Then he got a text from Scott, “Be there in 10 minutes, it’s a little cold so bring a jacket! See you soon. :)” Liam smiled thinking how Scott was already being so considerate toward him. Liam grabbed a blue v neck shirt, some skinny jeans, and a maroon hoodie. He looked in the mirror to make sure his outfit looked good. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. 

“Liam, your friend Scott is here!” Liam’s mother yelled from downstairs. Liam had not told his mom this was a date. He just was not ready for that yet. He knew she would accept, but he was not sure how this was date would go. 

“Be down in a minute!” He grabbed some cologne and gave himself one last look in the mirror. He went downstairs and saw Scott standing there talking to his mother, but right when Liam appeared his focus was completely on Liam. Scott was wearing khakis, a blue polo shirt, and he had a leather jacket on. In this moment, it was like they were the only two people in the world. Scott had a huge smile on his face. 

“So where are you two going?” Liam’s mother asked.

“Just to get dinner and see a movie.” Liam said trying to avoid anymore questions.

“Well, have fun you two!” She said as they left the house. 

Liam walked outside and saw Scott’s dirt bike sitting there. He had never ridden on one before. He was a bit nervous. Scott got on the bike and handed him a helmet, “Hop on!” He patted the back of the seat. Liam tried not to be nervous. He put on the helmet that fit nice and snug. Then, he swung his leg around the bike and sat down.  _ Where do I put my hands… _ Liam thought. “You ready? Hang on tight Liam.” Liam nodded and put his hands on Scott’s sides. “It may be safer if you put your arms around my waist.” Liam could tell Scott did not want to sound weird telling him to put his arms around his waist. Liam put his arms around his waist, hugging Scott. “Let’s go!” 

The dirt bike took off and Liam felt his stomach drop. His grip got stronger against Scott’s body. Liam’s body was pressed against Scott’s and Liam couldn’t help but smile. He could feel Scott’s abs through his shirt. Liam could smell Scott’s cologne, he knew exactly what it was. He knew it was Old Spice: Wolfthorn. That was one of Liam’s favorite scents and he found it very sexy. A little too sexy, Liam felt tension in his pants and he tried to think of things to make his boner go away.  _ Fuck, go away. Think of bad things. Bugs. Dirt. Needles.  _ He felt his boner start to go away.  _ Whew. Close one.  _ The bike slowed and Liam saw they were at classy Italian Restaurant in Beacon Hills.

“Fuck. Scott, I am sorry I am underdressed for this place.” Liam said taking his helmet off and handing it to Scott.

“You look great Liam.” Scott said beaming at him. He held his hand out. Liam grabbed Scott’s hand and his stomach dropped again. Scott’s hand was strong and muscular. They walked in and Scott approached the host. “Hi, McCall. Table for two? I called and reserved the, uh, special table yesterday.” Scott slipped the guy a $20. Liam was not sure what Scott meant by “special table.” 

“Right this way, gentlemen.” The host took Liam and Scott to a room in the back. Liam was nervous as to what was behind the door. “Enjoy.” He had the door opened a crack so that the room was still a surprise. Scott led Liam in. It was a decent sized room with a single table in the center of the room. On the room were menus at their seats, candles on the table, and a glass of what looked like wine, but he knew it was sparkling cider.

“Scott...I…” Liam was speechless. Scott pulled the chair out for him to sit. 

“Sorry if this is a bit much...I haven’t been on a date since...well…” Scott’s voice trailed off. Liam knew about what happened to Allison. Everyone knew. Everyone also knew that Scott and Allison were the couple of all couples. They were playing the long game. “I guess a small date is different than I think.” Scott laughed.

“No Scott, this is great.” Liam reached out and held Scott’s hand. He knew Scott was sad thinking of Allison and wanted to try to cheer him up. “So, what is something that I do not know about the  _ amazing  _ Scott McCall?”

“‘Amazing?’Who says that?” Scott laughs.

“Practically everyone!” Liam said. 

“Well...did you know that I stayed back in kindergarten? Yeah.” Scott said laughing and nodding, “who is so perfect now?”

“Like half the world stays back in kindergarten! While that does give me some good gossip to spread all over the school, that’s just a random fact. Tell me something random, new, something no one knows! Not even Stiles!” Liam was teasing Scott.

“I once killed a man.” Scott said looking at Liam. Liam was jaw dropped. “It was around midnight this past New Year’s Eve. I was in the woods when I saw a drunk guy stumbling toward me. He broke a bottle and attacked me. He lunged at me and I dodged him the best I could, but he got a few small cuts in. I grabbed a stick and jammed it into his eye. He fell and dropped the broken bottle and I kept stabbing him in the face until he was dead. I was in shock. I did not know what to do with the body. I ran home, wrapped him in a tarp, took it home, and put the body in my tub filled with hydrochloric acid to burn the flesh.” Scott was looking dead in Liam’s eyes.

“Holy shit.” Liam said. “I can’t believe that!”

“Good because it was a total lie!” Scott burst into laughter.

Liam throws his napkin at him, “you jerk!” 

“Yeah that was kinda bad,” Scott laughed. “But I cannot believe you fell for it!” 

The waiter came and took their orders. Scott got pasta with meat sauce and Liam got chicken alfredo. As the dinner went on the two were laughing and getting to know each other more. Scott checked his phone, “Shit, Liam the movie starts in 20 minutes, we should get going.” Scott grabbed the waiter for the check, Liam took out his wallet. “Put that fucking thing away. It’s my treat.”

“Scott---” Liam was cut off.

“I said, it is my treat.” Scott growled at him. Liam could tell Scott was being a gentleman so he let him.

“Well thank you Scott, but I am buying the popcorn at the movies.” Liam said.

Scott growled low, “Fine.” 

They got on Scott’s bike and took off. Liam made sure to hold Scott nice and tight. He loved his arms around Scott, he felt complete. They got to the theatre and Scott had gotten them tickets to see  _ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.  _ Liam thought it was a nice idea, but he did not want to tell Scott that he had already seen the movie. They sat in the center back, since the movie has been out for a while they were the only two in the theater.

“I love when theater’s are empty like this!” Scott said. “When there are too many people, it can just get annoying. Plus, I can make a comment and no one will care!” He was laughing.

“Well, who says I won’t care. I like when movie theaters are quiet and no one fucking talks.” Liam said. 

“Oh….” Scott thought how he fucked up this date.

“Relax Scott, I’m joking!” Liam laughed and Scott threw a piece of popcorn at his face. “Hey! I paid good money for that popcorn. Don’t waste it!” 

The lights went down and the movie began. Liam looked over at Scott who was excited. Liam thought it was adorable how excited Scott was getting about this. Scott was completely entranced by the movie. Liam was enjoying it, but he looked at Scott from time to time. About half way through the film Liam decided to make a move. He pretended to yawn and reached his arm around Scott. Scott leaned down resting his head on Liam’s shoulder and the two cuddled the rest of the movie. 

The movie ended and they stayed cuddling for a minute. “Wow,” Scott said, “that was amazing!” He looked at Liam. “Did you like it?”

Liam smiled at him, “Yeah it was great!” They stood up and Scott stretched and Liam went in for a hug. Scott was shocked then hugged the boy back. 

“Let’s get you home.” They left the theater and got on Scott’s bike. Liam held Scott’s body tight. He knew he would be home soon and wanted to enjoy every second of being with Scott. It had been a long time since either of them had felt this way.

Scott pulled up to Liam’s house and he turned off his bike. “Oh, are you coming in?” Liam asked confused.

“Well no, but I can walk you to the door.” Scott reached out his hand and Liam took it. They slowly walked up the driveway to Liam’s door. “I had a really great time with you Liam.”

“I did too Scott.” Liam was blushing.

They stopped at the door. “Well, if you could not tell Liam. My answer is yes. I would love to go to prom with you.” Scott was smiling and Liam was getting even redder.

“I am very excited!” Liam said. “Well...good night.” Liam smiled and headed for the door.

“Liam?” Scott grabbed his hand. “Good night.” He pulled Liam in and they kissed on Liam’s doorstep. The kiss was gentle and warm. Both boy’s melted into each other loving the feeling of the other’s lips. Scott broke the kiss. “Good night!” His face was smiling so big and he practically skipped back to his bike. 

Liam went back inside smiling. He just kissed Scott McCall.

“So,” Liam’s mother said, “How was your date?” 


	3. Look Into My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is ready for prom?!

**Chapter 3: Look Into My Eyes**

 

It has been 2 months since Scott and Liam’s first date. In that time they both came out to their friends and families. Everyone was very supportive of their choices. They went on dates and spent some weekends together. They wanted to wait before they had sex, so they would only make out and get down to their underwear with the occasional blowjob. Liam loved waking up spooning Scott. They switched who was big and little spoon. Liam loved curling up in Scott’s arms, he felt so protected, and he could feel Scott’s bulge against his ass. Sometimes, Liam would turn in his sleep and when he woke up his face was nuzzled into Scott’s chest. He would give his chest gentle kisses to wake him up. On the opposite end, he liked being the big spoon sometimes too. He felt in control of Scott which turned him on. He loved to press his bulge against Scott’s ass too. He loved to stare at Scott’s ass. Scott had a nice bubble butt and Liam loved to give it a nice spank when they made out. 

It was the morning of prom and Scott had spent the night at Liam’s house. Liam woke up and leaned back into Scott’s arm when he just fell against the bed. He sat up confused, Scott was nowhere to be found. He looked and Scott’s clothes were gone. His phone was gone.  _ Where the fuck… _ Liam thought to himself. He put on a t shirt and some shorts and went downstairs. 

“Oh no! Scott, he’s awake!” Liam’s mom said. 

Scott came running, “No! Go back to bed!” 

Liam was yawning, “What? Scott? Why?”

“Go!” Scott turned him around and pushed him back upstairs.

Liam went back to his room confused. He grabbed his phone and texted Scott  _ Uhhh babe, why did you send me to my room?  _

Scott responded  _ Be up in 5 minutes. Watch some Netflix while you wait :*  _

Liam sat back. He was nervous as to what was to come so he just laid in his bed waiting for Scott. Normally when he waited for Scott in bed a make out session would follow, but if Scott was working with his mom on something then there probably wouldn’t be a makeout session. Right away at least. There was a knock on the door and Liam’s mom came in.

“So today is my baby boy’s first prom!” Liam’s mom was smiling. “You got a good one down there. He said he wanted you to have an amazing day. He is quite the romantic!” There was another knock on the door. “One second Scott!” Liam’s mom leaned in and hugged him. “I hope your prom is great sweetie.” She left the room and Scott entered holding a tray of food.

“Breakfast in bed? Babe!” Liam was smiling and Scott set the tray on Liam’s lap. There was a full plate of eggs, 8 pieces of bacon, 4 pieces of french toast, and 4 pieces of toast. “Woah...babe, don’t get me wrong this is great, but I don’t think I can eat this all.” 

Scott just laughed, “Who said it was all for you?!” He crawled into bed next to him and kissed his cheek. “It is  _ our  _ day! So I made breakfast for us.” They cuddled up and ate breakfast in bed. 

When they were finished, Scott took the plates and put them to the side. They got under the covers, Scott cuddled against Liam’s side. Scott put his hand up Liam’s shirt to feel his skin. They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed. Liam took the initiative and deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into Scott’s mouth. Scott grabbed Liam’s face and took Liam’s shirt off. Liam grabbed Scott’s shirt and slipped it off his body. Scott was on top of Liam, pinning him down. Scott began to kiss Liam’s neck. Liam’s head dropped so Scott could access his neck better. “Fuck yes Scott.” After making out for a half an hour or so Scott got up. “Scott?”

“I have to go pick up our tuxes babe.” Scott said. 

Liam stood up and grabbed Scott’s arm. “Babe...can we do something when we get back?”

“...what did you have in mind?” Scott said putting his shirt on.

“Well, I wanted to shower before prom...would you want to join me? Liam was smiling. “We don’t have to do anything...but I’d love it if you joined.”

Scott grabbed Liam and pulled him in for a kiss. “Of course. I’ll grab our tuxes, and I will be back in a bit. Remember we have to take pictures here, then meet at Stiles’ for more pictures and to get in the limo.”

“See you soon.” Liam smiled and Scott left.

______________________________________________________________________________

2 hours passed and Scott finally returned. “Finally babe! What took you so long?!” Liam said grabbing Scott and kissing him. 

“Oh nothing…” Scott pulled out a rose smiling. 

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Liam said.

“You have no idea.” Scott picked Liam up and they were making out. Scott’s hand grabbing Liam’s ass. 

“You’re so strong and this is so hot.” Liam said.

He put Liam down, “we can make this hotter.” Scott took off his shirt, as did Liam. They smiled admiring each other’s body. “Let’s get in the shower.” Scott pulled his pants down. He went up to Liam and grabbed Liam’s ass. He pulled his underwear down and squeezed Liam’s bare ass. They kissed and Scott picked Liam up again carrying him to the shower. Scott turned the water on and they got in. They had showered together in the locker room, but never really showered  _ together. _ They could be intimate. They could wash each other. They could kiss. And they did. A lot. The water was running down the boys bodies. Their tongues were crashing against each other.

“Ugh babe, we need to actually get clean.” Liam said.

“Mmmm, but I wanna be a dirty boy.” Scott laughed. Liam turned around and glared at him. “Fine, but I am washing your body.” He grabbed the liquid soap and began to rub Liam’s body, covering it with soap. Liam was moaning at Scott’s touch. This went on for a few minutes. 

Scott leaned out of the shower, “fuck babe we have to get ready like now.” Scott turned off the water. 

“Scoooooott,” Liam grabbed him for one more kiss, “fine.”

The two boys got out and went to separate rooms to get dressed. They knew if they got ready together they would probably just make out the entire time.

Liam opened the garment bag and looked at the tux. He let Scott order them and Scott said he wanted them to be a surprise. Liam’s tux was white with a red vest, red bow tie, and a pair of white dress shoes. Liam thought this was just what Scott could pick. He got dressed and looking in the mirror. He hoped Scott would like it.

He opened the door and there stood Scott wearing the same tux. They were matching. “You look...wow.” Scott was standing there smiling and holding a red rose boutineer. “You for.” He said smiling and pinned it to Liam’s jacket. “Do you want to pin mine on me?” Liam nodded and pinned Scott’s on his jacket. “We are going to be the hottest couple at prom.”

“Fuck yeah!” Liam said and kissed Scott.

They walked downstairs and Liam and Scott’s mom's were waiting to take pictures. “Oh my gosh!” Liam’s mom said.

“Too cute!” Melissa said. “Oh go by the fireplace! Traditional prom picture backdrop!”

“Yes!” Liam’s mom said. “Then to the front porch!” Liam and Scott rolled their eyes. They originally dreaded having their moms meet, but once they did they became best friends. They took pictures and got on Scott’s bike to go to Stiles’ for the limo. Scott and Liam’s mom drove together behind the boys. 

The arrived at Stiles’ house and there stood all of the couples staring at them. Stiles was with Derek, Lydia was with Jackson, Malia was with Theo, and Mason was with Corey. Everyone was in awe of Scott and Liam, their outfits stood out from the rest. Scott was right, they were the hottest couple there. Not that everyone else looked bad, everyone looked great. Stiles and Derek were a close second with matching slim fit black tuxes with white vests and bowties. Lydia was wearing a nicely fit pink dress, while Jackson had a black suit with a pink vest and tie. Malia had a black gown with gold accents, Theo matched with his black suit with a golden bow tie and vest. Mason and Corey wore matching navy suits. 

“Well look at these two gorgeous guys!” Lydia said as they approached.

“Hey McCall, you need any vodka?” Jackson said opening his coat and revealing a flask. “I got you covered if you need some. It’s straight vodka.”

Stiles interrupted, “Now Jackson, we know he’s not straight so he won’t like that!” Stiles said laughing.

“Well you’re one to talk, jerk!” Scott was laughing at his best friend. 

All of the parents were there and together probably took 7 million pictures. The limo pulled up and the time had come. Scott grabbed Liam’s hand tight and kissed his cheek, leading his boyfriend to the limo to go to prom. Everyone got into the limo and they drove to the venue for prom. It was a beautiful ballroom with a big dance floor, high ceilings, an outdoor balcony, and, from the looks of it, a lot of food. The group found their table and sat down waiting for their food. Derek let out a yawn.

“Oh don’t say you’re already tired! I haven’t even got your ass on the dance floor yet!” Stiles said to him. Derek rolled his eyes at him.

Liam looked over at Scott, they were holding hands. The two loved to hold hands and just be connected whenever they had the chance. It was soothing to each other to know that the other was there. He leaned in and kissed Scott’s cheek. 

“What was that for?” Scott said.

“Just cuz.” Liam said smiling. Neither of them had said, I love you yet, but there were definitely moments. Liam almost let it slip in the shower. The two knew the truth though, they both loved each other. 

“Liam, come get a drink with us!” Lydia said making him get up. The two, along with Malia, went over to the bar to get some sodas. The venue knew it was a high school prom so to only serve sodas and water. “So Liam, you know Allison was my best friend.” Liam had no idea where this was going. “Her and Scott were going to be married.” Liam felt so uncomfortable. “And when she died, he was a wreck. He needed something to help him through. Someone. You.”

Liam stood there. “Oh...well...thank you?”

“I’m saying I approve of you dumbass, but I have to ask…” Lydia leans in, “isn’t the sex mind blowing? Allison said Scott was an animal in bed. Do you agree?”

Liam felt uneasy, “Well….we haven’t really….”

“You two haven’t fucked yet?” Malia asked in a shocking tone, “You are hormonal teenage guys!” Malia said.

“I don’t know...we just wanted to wait.” Liam said.

“Well, knowing Scott he probably has some cheesy romantic night planned for you when the two of you finally reach that point.” Lydia said. They grabbed their drinks and went back to the table. 

After some chatting, their food finally arrived. The options were a vegetarian plate, stuffed chicken, or salmon. Scott got the salmon and Liam got the stuffed chicken. They were not sure which to get so they figured they would get something different and share with each other. Scott thought the salmon was juicy and the chicken was amazing, but Scott loved all food so Liam figured he would like both. Liam was a very picky eater. He thought the salmon was just okay and thought the chicken was dry. Liam enjoyed it for what it was worth. 

The music began and Scott stood up. “Let’s go babe!” He held his hand out.

“Uhhh, maybe the next song.” Liam said. 

“Will you be mad if I go and dance with everyone?” Scott asked.

“No, go for it!” Liam smiled. He watched his boyfriend join their friends on the dance floor.

“So you hate dancing too?” Derek was sitting at the table with Liam.

“Yeah...I just think I will look embarrassing.” Liam said.

“Embarrassing? Have you seen my boyfriend dance?” Derek said pointing to Stiles. “Can you even call that dancing? Go to Scott, Liam.”

“Maybe the next song.” Liam said looking at Scott. Scott’s eyes met Liam’s and Scott smiled. Liam smiled back. 

Without warning Scott back to get Liam on the dance floor. “Come on babe, dance with me!” 

“Scott...I just don’t want to embarrass you. I will look so dumb.” Liam said.

“Hey hey hey. No you will not! If you get nervous, just look in my eyes. I will have your hand. Come with me.” Scott held his hand out again, this time Liam took his hand. Scott lead his boyfriend to the dance floor just as the song ended and a slow song came on.

Liam glared at him, “You planned this, didn’t you?”

Scott was laughing, “Oh I wish I could say yes babe.” He put his hands on Liam’s waist and pulled him in. Liam put his arms around Scott’s neck. The two swayed slowly together. “Bad dancer? Pffff. You’re great.”

At Scott’s words, Liam practically melted into Scott’s arms. Both boys grips on each other grew tighter. Liam rested his head on Scott’s shoulder and they swayed. After a minute, Liam picked up his head and kissed Scott gently on the lips. The two kissed and continued to dance. As they kissed and danced the song ended. This song was not a slow song at all, it was more of a grinding song. Liam knew exactly what to do, he turned around and pressed his ass right on Scott’s groin. Scott let out a soft moan at the feeling of Liam taking initiative and grinding. 

Liam curved his body against Scott’s and he could tell Scott was enjoying it quite a bit. He could tell from the fact that Scott continued to dance with him and he could feel Scott’s growing erection inside of his pants. “Liam you better tone it down or I am going to cum in my pants soon.” Liam did not realize the effect he had on Scott. He turned around.

“Well, we better switch.” Liam turned Scott around and pulled him in. His cock was hard against Scott’s ass. The two grinded for a while, everyone else was so they were not really out of place. 

As prom went on, things remained the same. Slow songs. Grinding songs. Make outs. It was a normal prom. It came for prom to end and Lydia reminded everyone that there was a party at her lakehouse.

“Are we going, Scott?” Liam asked.

“Yeah, we can make an appearance. Just don’t get too drunk. I don’t want puke all over my back when we ride home on my bike.” Scott said laughing. The two got in the limo to go back to Stiles before heading to Lydia’s party. 


	4. Three Parts Vodka, One Part Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love an after prom party filled with alcohol and truth or dare?

**Chapter 4: Three Parts Vodka, One Part Juice**

 

They arrived at Lydia’s house and it was like prom did not stop. Everyone was still dressed up and music was playing. The difference was it was only the people from their table and the music was quieter, and better. Lydia brought out a punch bowl filled with her signature drink, “shrieking juice.” Rightfully named because it had way more vodka that it should have, which always catches newcomers off guard and they usually make a shrieking noise. Liam grabbed a cup and took a sip and made that noise. Scott laughed, “yeah Lydia’s shrieking juice is strong babe. It’s literally all vodka with about a cup or two of juice.” Liam took a breath and chugged the cup resisting the urge to cringe or shriek. “Damn Liam. That was weirdly hot.” Liam filled his cup a second time, but wanted to save it. He did have to be on the bike on the way home.

Everyone was relaxing and talking when Malia suggested that they play a game. They decided to play truth or dare. Malia was the first one to ask, “hmmmmmm, Liam! Truth or dare? Remember if you can’t do a dare you have to take off an article of clothing! Haha!” 

Liam sat there confused, he knew Malia was ruthless and would either ask something way too personal or the dare would be something super crazy. “Uhhh. Dare.” He sat there in terror anticipating the worst. 

“I dare you to flip a coin, if it lands on heads you have to make out with Scott for three minutes.” Malia said.  _ That’s not that bad. I get to make out with my boyfriend.  _ “But if it lands on tails, then for 5 minutes, you have to make out with Theo.”

“Whoa what?” Theo interrupted. “Malia I never agreed to that! Why would you offer me lik---oh fuck.” 

“Yep. Revenge for last week’s party. You can think two girls kissing is hot, then I will think two guys kissing is hot.” Malia said angrily handing Liam a coin.

“Scott, you okay with this?” Liam asked.

“It’s just a game….just try and get heads.” Scott said nervously laughing.

Liam took a deep breath.  _ Okay. 50/50 chance I make out with my boyfriend or Theo. Theo isn’t bad looking, but  _ He glances at Scott  _ I love Scott.  _ Liam flipped the coin and it twirled in the air. The room was tense, all awaiting the outcome of this dare. The coin fell on the ground with a thud. 

“Ugh, it’s just heads. You lucked out Theo.” Malia growled.

Liam leaned over and started to kiss Scott. There was a mix of awwws and wooos. 

It was Liam’s turn to ask someone, “Okay...Stiles truth or dare?”

Stiles paused for a minute. “Hmmm. Truth!” 

“Where is the weirdest place you and Derek have had sex?” Liam asked.

Everyone was laughing, curious to the response. “Haha, well” Stiles nervously laughed, “There was this one time we fucked in Scott’s bed.”

“What?!” Liam and Scott said in unison.

“Yeah, you invited us over that one time and you two ran out to pick up the pizza. You left us alone, you had to have seen that coming.”

“Dude...in my bed?!” Scott was grossed out.

“Sorry man! Anyways, Scott. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Stiles asked.

“Why haven’t you had sex with Liam yet?”

The room was paused. Stiles was really drunk and did not have a filter to his words. “I, ummm well.” Scott was stumbling on his words. He took his jacket off. “Pass. Uhhh, Lydia.”

_ Why did he pass? Does he not want to have sex with me?  _ Liam was thinking to himself. He was blocking out everyone’s conversation completely missing what was happening in truth or dare trying to figure out why Scott did not want to have sex with him.  _ Why? Is it that he cannot get over Allison? Does he think I smell weird? Do I smell weird?  _ Liam felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Wanna get out of here?” Scott asked. Liam looked at his phone and noticed it was only 12:47am.

“Sure, I guess.” Liam said. He was sad to leave and sad that he felt Scott did not want to have sex with him. 

They got on Scott’s bike and headed home. As they were going Scott drove past Liam’s street. “Scott, you missed my street!” Liam said. Scott ignored him and kept driving.  _ What is going on?  _ He thought to himself. Scott pulled into his own driveway. “Scott, you missed my street.”

“Oh I know. You’re staying at my place tonight.” Scott said smiling and pulling him in for a kiss. Scott lead Liam inside where there was a trail of rose petals. “You asked what took me so long this afternoon. Mom is working the nightshift, so I have our night all planned out.” The two followed the path to Scott’s bedroom where there were petals all around the bed. They were many groups all forming various sized hearts around the floor. On the bed Liam noticed were three things, bubble bath liquid, condoms, and lube.

“So you do want to fuck me!” Liam said excitedly. 

“No.” Scott said taking Liam’s hands. “I want to make love to you.” He took Liam’s face in his hands and kissed him. “I love you, Liam Dunbar.”

“And I love you Scott McCall.” 


	5. A Night You’ll Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Scott finally have sex

**Chapter 5: A Night You’ll Never Forget**

Scott picks Liam up in his arms and the two men make out. They collapse on top of the bed and and the kiss intensifies. They quickly strip away their clothing to be in complete and total fullness with each other. They stand up in front of each other. They have seen each other naked before, but this was different. Scott pulled Liam close.

“I had a great time tonight.” Scott said kissing Liam. “Is...is this your first time?”

Liam looked down, “Yeah…”

“It’s okay. I want this to be amazing for you.” Scott said. He starts kissing Liam’s neck and leaves a trail of kisses down his neck, across his body, and down to his cock. Scott stands up quickly, “But first, how about we get in that shower again?” Scott grabs Liam’s hand and they run to the bathroom. Scott turns on the water and practically jumps in. Liam pauses, admiring the water run down his boyfriend's body. “You coming in?” Scott asks.

Liam smiled and jumps in grabbing Scott’s shoulders. The water crashes onto their bodies. They hold each other close and make out. Liam notices Scott’s warm strong arms holding his body tight against his. He loves Scott’s touch. Scott starts to kiss Liam’s neck and he is turned on. He loves when his boyfriend kisses his neck. “Yeah Scott, mark me.” He loved when Scott gave him hickies. He once left Scott’s house with 30 hickies on his back and chest. Scott licked Liam’s neck, his hands gripping Liam’s hair, biting lightly. Liam was getting weak in his knees, but Scott held him up from falling. Liam enjoyed every time Scott’s tongue caressed his neck, every little nibble, every tug of the hair. It left Liam very horny. “Scott, I need you in me right now!” Scott pushed Liam against the wall and started to eat his ass. His tongue rimmed the hole. Scott’s mouth was warm and making Liam moan. Scott tried to stick his tongue in the hole as best as he could. Liam was moaning and he felt Scott stand up, his body gliding against his. Scott put his left hand on Liam’s waist. 

“Ready for a finger?” Scott asks. Liam nods. Scott starts to kiss the back of Liam’s neck as he puts one finger in his hole. Liam lets out a tiny moan. He can feel Scott’s finger slowly going inside of him. Scott swirls his finger around to open Liam up, then adds a second finger. Liam loves every second of this. Scott begins to move both fingers around Liam’s hole. He makes a motion that makes Liam jump a little. “You like that?” Liam nods frantically. Scott was moving his fingers in a scissoring motion. This opened Liam up more, enough that Scott added a third finger. Scott was going in and out and making sure Liam was alright. He was considerate of how Liam felt. Liam jumped when Scott touched his prostate. “You like that too, baby?”

“Oh fuck yes, Scott!” Liam loved that feeling.

Scott pulled his fingers out and they got out of the shower. Scott wanted to have sex in bed. They dried off fast and Liam laid on his back. Scott put Liam’s legs on his shoulders and he lubed up Liam’s hole and his cock. They smiled at each other while Scott lined up his cock with Liam’s hole. Scott slowly pushed his cock inside of Liam. His head slowly entering Liam’s ass. Then the shaft was in and Liam had his head back moaning. Before he knew it, Scott was balls deep inside of him. They were both moaning each other’s names. Scott began to pick up pace to fuck Liam. After he was comfortable he made faster, harder thrusts into him.

“Fuck, Scott. I’m gunna--” Liam was cut off by Scott.

“You will cum with me.” Scott said looking into Liam’s eyes. He wanted Liam’s first time to be amazing. “I’m close so hold on.” He thrusted harder and harder.

Scott let out a scream and the boys came, Scott inside of Liam’s ass and Liam all over Scott’s chest. The two clean up and get under the covers together.

Liam grabs Scott and kisses him hard.

“And what was that for?” Scott says smiling. 

“Everything. I am so happy you were my prom date. I am so happy you’re my boyfriend. I love you Scott McCall.” Liam said.

Scott smiled and turned red. “I love you, Liam Dunbar.” The two boys cuddled under the covers, they felt the fullness of each other. They fell asleep in each other’s arms knowing the other was there to protect them. 


End file.
